Repressed Memories
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Very Dark story. Trevor and Michael have repressed memories that come to surface. Michael remembers what made him fake his death. Warning: Could be very triggering,Rape,Mental issues. Creepy. Major character Death.
1. Chapter 1

Michael grunted as the man above him licked and sucked on his neck. He was secretly bisexual. He had met this guy...the guy on top of him named Fernando at a strip club. Ironically. They had both been there checking out strippers and ended checking each other out and BAM! New fuck buddy.

Michael thought he had locked his bedroom door but...That will be proven as false very soon. Anyway Michael trailed his hands down Fernando's back cupping his ass,'Naughty boy.''

Fernando moaned as he bounced up and down on the other man's cock and leaned in to kiss Michael once again. They were both scared shitless when the door slammed open. They were frozen in their position.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?'' The one and only Trevor Phillips screamed at the two.

Fernando jumped off of Michael frantically looking for his clothes,''Uh, I-I must go.'' Fernando says trying to hide his blush.

''No pretty boy! You stay and explain what the fuck you were doing to him.''

Michael sighs,''It was nothing Trev. Just let the man go.''

Trevor glared at him and threatens to punch Fernando. Fernando bolts away from the offender as fast as he can.

Michael sighs,''Way to ruin my night.''

''You gay?'' Trevor asked.

''I was in such a good mood.''

''No answer the question. Are you gay?''

''No Trev.''

''Then what the fuck was that shit!?'' Trevor all but screamed.

''I'm bisexual.'' Michael says shrugging. Trevor looked peeved,''How long have you known this?'' Trevor asks.

''Um since high school.''

Trevor's jaw dropped,''Are you fucking serious. At first I thought you were a fake lying son of a bitch but now...Now...''

''What's the big deal.'' Michael says shrugging.

''Your lies are the big deal!''

''What the fuck are you talking about I never lied...''

''Yes you have! Do you remember that night? Or did you repress that as well?''

''I don't know what you're talking about T.''

Trevor picked up a chair and slung it at Michael without thinking. Michael moved out of the way and scrambled to get away,''You fucking psycho!''

''You fucking liar!'' Trevor growled back.

''Just tell me!'' Michael said frantically putting on a pair of underwear.

''Does this situation not ring a bell!? This has happened before Mikey!'' Trevor sighed aggravated,''This has happened before. You told me you were bisexual after I caught you fucking some douchebag the same way. Then we started dating and then you...''

Michael cut him off,''I..I have no idea what you're talking about. ''

''YES YOU FUCKING DO THAT'S WHY YOU WON'T LET ME FINISH!'' Trevor screamed.

Michael looked away trying to hide the oncoming tears,''You're a psycho. Crazy.'' Michael shook his head in denial,''It was just a nightmare!''

''Whatever. Fucking snake.'' Trevor tried to grab Michael but Michael ran up stairs to his room.

''FUCKING COWARD! YOU FUCKING COWARDLY PIECE OF SHIT! COME DOWN HERE!'' Trevor's voice broke at the end of his sentence.

Michael locked the door and slid down the door sobbing. It wasn't long until Trevor tried to get in.

''Coward you fucking coward!''

''YOU RAPED ME!'' Michael screamed not being able to hold back the sobs,''You forced everything.''

Michael screamed when Trevor started to kick the door in. It wouldn't be long before he got in. Michael crawled away from the door,''Please Please Trev. Please! STOP! PLEASE! Not again!'' Michael couldn't take the stress. His head started to spin. He felt his nose start to bleed. He collapsed in the middle of the floor. The memories started to flood back as sunk into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly 20 years prier

Michael had been crushing on this sexy blonde for a while. The boy was very lean and just his type. He was in his car with Trevor as he saw the boy walk to his car. The boy worked at a burger joint. The only reason Michael came to the burger joint was to see this boy. Michael even knew when the boy was on break. Creepy yes but he really wanted to talk to him.

''HELLO! I'm fucking talking to you. Earth to Michael!'' Trevor waved his hand in front of Michael's face,''Are we gonna fucking sit here all day and stare at that ugly son of a bitch or get something to eat.''

''Uh..What?'' Michael said taking his eyes from the beautiful boy.

''Uh what!?'' Trevor mocked with an eye roll.

''Look Trev you go in and get some food, I'll stay out here.''

Trevor pulled a face,''You'll stay out here to talk to that blonde fucker.''

Michael blushed looking away. Trevor growled getting out of the car and slamming the door.

When Trevor went inside Michael walked up to the boy. The boy was very beautiful, deep green eyes that were so lively, long flowing blonde hair, clean shaven, and shapely. Michael couldn't help but blush,''Um Hello.''

''Oh Hi! Didn't we go to school together? Michael...'' The boy was trying to remember his last name so Michael helped him,''Townley.'' He said with a smile.

The boy said,''Yeah Michael Townley the jock.''

Michael said,''And your name is Andre Caccini. The art major.''

Andre looked impressed,''I didn't think a jock would remember little ole me.'' The boy said flirtaciously.

''Um...Yeah..I've been meaning to talk to you.''

''Really? About what?''

Michael was interrupted by this car horn,''LET'S GO MIKEY!'' Trevor all but screamed.

''I..''HONK ''I uh wanted to.'' HONK HOOOOOONK. ''Michael had to raise his voice over Trevor's obnoxious cock blocking,''I WANTED TO GET YOUR NUMBER.'' michael had to scream.

HOOOOONK ''COME! THE! FUCK! ON! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!'' Trevor screamed. When Andre tried to tell him. Andre chuckled,''Very impatient friend ya got there. Here I'll write it on your arm.''

''He has crabs by the way!'' Trevor yelled out of the window.

''Shut the fuck up Trevor. Oh my God. Sorry Andre.'' Michael said very embarrassed. Andre laughed,''It's fine, your friend is funny.'' Michael said,''You won't think that after having to deal with him as long as I have.'' Michael says softly getting lost on Andre's eyes.

''OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!'' Trevor all but whined.

Michael said,''So ya wanna go out to eat some time?''

Andre smiled,''I would like that a lot.''

Michael grinned happily,''Okay,well I'll call you later okay.''

''Okay.'' Andre said grinning.

Michael walked back to his car a grinning mess. Trevor glared at him,''Fuckin' shit eating grin.''

Michael said,''Just be happy for me Trev.''

''Nope.'' Trevor said throwing a burger at Michael's face.

Michael drove away eating his burger contently. Trevor was silent which was rare. ''Uh, what's wrong Trevor?''

''Shut the fuck up.''

Michael sighed,''I hate when you get like this. What's wrong?''

Trevor looked at Michael's arm,''Ya gonna call him?''

''Yeah. Why?''

''I'm jealous.''

''What?'' Michael says looking surprised.

''I'm fucking jealous.'' Trevor said looking the other way.

Michael gulped. Well this was awkward. ''Look,Trev.''

''I already fuckin' know. Don't say it.'' Trevor said giving Michael a sharp look.

''Trevor I love you man...''

''BUT! BUT! LAME ASS EXCUSES! SHUT UP NOW.'' Trevor said quickly.

''I'm sorry man. If it makes you feel better I won't date around you.''

''Oh gee Michael that makes me feel so much better.'' Trevor said sarcastically.

''Ya wanna go out for a drink?'' Michael asks.

Trevor shrugged.

They went to a bar and came out wasted off of their asses.

Michael stumbled to the car with Trevor behind him. ''Fuckin' asshole.'' Trevor said.

''Who? Me?''

''Yeah you! Fuckin'. You hate me! I don't know why you keep me around! You fucking hate me.''

''What!? I love you T baby.'' Michael pulled him into a drunken hug.

''T-Then fuck me. Just do it this once Mikey.'' Trevor slurred.

Everything was a blur.

When Michael woke up he was naked being spooned by his best friend. What. The. Fuck. How did he even allow this to happen. Michael sat up very slowly, his head aching terribly. Trevor grumbled in his sleep at the lack of warmth. Michael felt like an absolute dick for what he was about to do. He hurriedly put on his clothes and bolted. Trying to forget this as quickly as he could.

It has been three days and he had been actively ignoring Trevor. He knew he'd have to face him eventually but he just didn't want to. He went to Lester's apartment. Lester opened the door before he could even knock,''Michael Townley what the FUCK did you do?!''

''What?'' Michael said looking confused.

''Trevor has been causing some serious havoc! Brad can't even calm him down. He tried to commit suicide again. And he flips out every time someone says your name. So I am guessing that you have something to do with his constant outbursts.''

Michael sighed,''Oh God.''

Lester said,'Come in. Let's talk about it.'' Lester couldn't have said that flat enough.

''Look Lester, We got drunk and did some things that I regret.''

''You fucked him!?'' Lester looked done with everything,''You know how much he loves you. You just fucked him and let me guess, ran away so you wouldn't have to face him. God what even started all of this?''

''I have a crush on this guy and I asked him out and Trevor threw a fit so we went out drinking and then things happened.''

Lester sighed shaking his head,''Just talk it out with him. He feels like you hate him you know. He's scarred. You know he already has some pretty fucked up abandonment issues and then you do this. Fucking Genius.''

''Look now I didn't come here to be scolded okay. I just wanted to know if he'll be okay.''

''Oh yeah. You know Trevor is a strong man. I just hope that you'll be okay when Trevor finds you.''

Michael sighs this was too much drama.

He decided to lay low with Andre. Andre now knew of Michael's job and spent a lot of time at his trailer now He kept him company. Michael wanted to tell Andre that he loved him but he knew it was too early.

Michael was sitting on his couch with Andre when he heard a truck pull up outside. Michael's breath hitched and he told Andre to go hide. Andre hid in the back under the bed. Trevor started pounding on the door,''Mikey! Oh Mikey! I know you're here!''

Michael opened the door to let his best friend in,''Oh hey Trevor.''

''Don't Oh hey Trevor me.'' Trevor says growling,''C'mere baby.'' Trevor grabs Michael kissing and biting his neck. ''Trevor. Stop.''

''I need you Michael.'' Trevor whispered pushing Michael towards his bedroom. ''Oh no no no no no! We, we can't.'' Michael tried to fight back. Trevor's eyes were full of lust and he didn't let up. ''You little fucking cock tease. I know you'll never love me! But I need you. So we can play pretend!'' Trevor pushed Michael back on the bed, Andre let out a scream. Trevor blinked and looked around,''The fuck.''

Andre came crawling from under the bed. ''Sorry baby.'' Michael said apologetically.

''Oh...Why am I not surprised. You've been hiding away with this asshole!'' Trevor punched Andre backwards,''Run! Run Andre!'' Michael screamed tears springing from his eyes.

Trevor said,''I wouldn't have to do this baby. I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just love me Mikey.'' Trevor pulled out a knife and held it to Michael's throat,''My boyfriend.''

''YOU PSYCHO!'' Michael retorted.

Trevor slapped him,''That's no way to talk to your boyfriend eh?''

''You've lost it Trev. You need help!''

Trevor kissed him lovingly,''I love you too Mikey.''


	3. Chapter 3

Michael let Trevor force him into a relationship. Trevor was doing a lot better. He stopped killing as often. Michael was scared shitless. The sex was good sometimes but mostly it disgusted him. He was too scared to cheat.

Then one day. Michael was driving around and saw Andre walking out of a hair salon. He still looked as beautiful as ever. Michael did like Trevor a little but he really wanted the blonde.

Michael parked beside him,''Hey Andre.''

Andre looked a little scared looking around,''Is he around?''

Michael shook his head,''Just you and me. Wanna go have some fun?''

Andre looked apprehensive but accepted. They went to a hotel and made love. Michael returned to his trailer late at night. Trevor was standing outside waiting for him to return. ''Uh hi baby.'' Michael says walking up the steps.

Trevor only pulled him into a hug. Trevor froze and then started sniffing him,''You smell like sex. Why?''

''I masturbate ya know.'' Michael says shrugging. Trevor looked suspicious but didn't press it any further,''Ya know I'm sorry for forcing this on you baby. I just needed you and you kept teasing me. Be there for me.''

Michael nods. He didn't think he could keep that promise.

One day when Trevor was out, Andre came over. Andre was straddling Michael on the couch. Michael grunted as the man bounced up and down on his cock. He was tight as fuck. ''Kiss me baby.'' Andre did what Michael requested.

The door opened without warning and they froze not able to move. Michael was terrified. Before he knew it Trevor snatched the blonde off of his dick and drug him outside by his throat. ''TREVOR! Don't!''

Trevor couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. Michael sobbed he knew exactly what Trevor was going to do. Michael rushed to put on his clothes and tried to drive away so he wouldn't have to see his lover get murdered. Before Michael could back up, Trevor walked out infront of the car with Andre's severed head dripping blood. Trevor tilted his head with a grin. Michael screamed in bloody murder before driving off as fast as he could.

''I'll find you Michael~'' Trevor sing songed.

Half way on the ride to Lester's apartment Michael had to lean out of the car to puke.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael sat at Lester's house trying not to cut himself to shreds. ''Breathe in and out Michael. You can do it.'' Lester says calmly,''It'll be okay.'' Lester was startled by the knocks on the door. ''W-Who is it?''

''Your friend Trevor.'' Trevor says as if it's obvious,''You okay in there?''

Lester looked confused,''Trevor what is that you want.''

''I-I blacked out and I was covered in blood at Michael's trailer. I don't know what the fuck happened. Is Michael alive? Did I hurt him? What has been happening these past few days. Please! I don't know!'' Trevor started to sob. And then Michael followed suit and Lester sighed wondering how the hell he even got into this situation.

Lester cracked open the door,''You don't remember anything?''

''No...'' Trevor looked to see Michael sitting on the floor looking distressed,''Michael...Man what happened to you?''

Michael backed away into the wall screaming and throwing anything near him. Trevor looked heart broken,''What did I do to you Michael?''

Michael could only gasp and shake his head. ''Damn it he's hyperventilating again!'' Lester says giving Michael a paper bag to breathe in.

Trevor grabbed his head,''W-what did I do Lester?''

''Are you psychotic Trevor? We can get you a doctor. We can get you and Michael mental help.''

''Psychotic!?'' Trevor says looking scared.

''H-he's dead! My...Boyfriend...Dead.'' Michael wheezed out. Trevor blinked,''Your boyfriend?'' Trevor remembered the blonde that Michael was so fond of. He remembered hating him for his beauty, his way with words,and most importantly aquiring Michael's desire and love. Trevor remembered him. He must have been the trigger. Michael is the only person that stayed with him no matter what. Michael is his best friend. Anything that stands in the way of said friendship triggers him.

Trevor fell to his knees,''I...I'm sorry Mikey! I-I was out of it! I will get help! I will!''

Michael blacked out.

Trevor got worried his breathe hitching.

''He's okay. He gets like this when shit hits the fan. He just needs to sleep. And so do you.'' Lester says. Trevor nods in agreement,''I will get help. I promise.''

''Good.'' Lester answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything got better. After a while Trevor got off of his psychotics without telling anyone. He did drugs and drunk himself half to death. Lester had gotten help for Michael and Michael was taking his medication regularly , He no longer would let anyone leave him alone with Trevor and Trevor couldn't visit him unless someone was with him.

Michael recently found himself in love with someone else. Her name was Amanda. He met her at the strip club and he regularly visited her. Trevor pretended like he didn't know. He suppressed his feelings and looked the other way in fear of hurting Michael again.

Then word got out that he got her pregnant and they were getting married. Trevor hid his rage the best he could but when no one was around he went full into full rage mode. Michael. His Michael stuck with some dumb broad!

Trevor would come around to visit Michael with Lester and would torment Amanda as often as he could. The other side was starting to take surface again.

One day Trevor creeped into the trailer while Michael was supposedly out. Michael was not too far away. And we was alerted when he heard his wife's cries for help. Trevor has tried to smother her and kill her and his first born.

He couldn't deal with this anymore.

He grabbed Trevor,''Listen. You touch my wife or my kid ever again and I will kill you.''

Trevor stared back at him blankly. His old friend really was out of it. ''What is wrong with you T!?''

''Help me.'' Trevor groaned his eyes going in and out of focus,''My brain. It's broken Mikey. I can't think right.''

''Have you been taking your meds!?''

''No.'' Trevor grunted.

''Oh God.'' Michael called the mental hospital.

Amanda cowered in the corner crying.

''It's okay Baby.'' Michael says cuddling his wife.

Trevor curled in on himself clutching his head,''I-I love that child as if it is my own. I would never hurt that child. I'm sorry. Mikey.'' He whispered.

Michael frowned fighting back tears what happened to his friend! He called Trevor's doctor. After the call ended Michael said,''Lester will be here to take you back to the institution. You'll get back out if you act right okay? I love you T but we can't live like this.''

Trevor was taken to the hospital and while he was there he was hoping that Michael would visit him but then he got a message that said that Michael was in a fatal car crash. After that Trevor attemted suicide many times but the staff kept stopping it. He wanted to be with his Mikey.

Back to the Present

But now he knows that was a lie. It was time to die. It was time to end this constant fucking pain.

Trevor busted into the room to see that Michael had passed out. Trevor took out a knife and slit his best friend's throat. Soon after Trevor cut right where his tattoo said to. It hurt like a bitch but they would be together forever. He collapsed next to the love of his life.

I have you Mikey~ Forever...


End file.
